The purchaser of a new home or in many cases a renter vary often will purchase custom made window drapes, louvered blinds or shades to add utility and an aesthetic appearance to a room. Since these custom made window covers are made to order to fit a specific window or room decor, a period of time is required from the time the order is placed to the completion and hanging of the cover.
During this waiting period, in order to protect privacy as well as to block-out bright sunlight, the window openings are often covered with makeshift window covers. The temporary covers include such items as bedsheets, blankets and the like, and in many cases the exposed window is even soaped. These coverings are often unsatisfactory since they are a nuisance to hang and remove and there is no convenient method that allows the temporary window covers to be raised or lowered which, on occasion may be desirable.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,836,265 Bussert 6 June 1989 4,562,675 Baigas, Jr. et al 7 January 1986 4,539,239 Graves et al 3 September 1985 3,913,655 Ogino 21 October 1975 ______________________________________
The Bussert patent discloses a temporary window shade for use in buildings which have not yet had permanent draperies or blinds installed. The shade is made from a sheet of hemmed disposable material and includes stiffener strips on the top and bottom hems; the top hem is attachable to the wall above a window. The bottom stiffener strip includes hooks which are receivable in slots formed along the side edges of the shades to hold the bottom edge of the shade in a raised configuration.
The Baigas patent discloses an insulated assembly that is positioned onto a window surface. The insulator is comprised of a high loft body of bonded together synthetic fibers and a sheet of plastic adjacent thereto. The plastic has heat insulative properties and allows the transmission of incident light.
The Graves patent discloses a flexible sheet member that is used in a window shade assembly. The sheet member is comprised of a sheet of flexible plastic material having an upper surface and a lower surface. Longitudinally from the upper to the lower surface is located one or more continuous cutting lines. The cutting lines can be cut to fit the width of the particular window being fitted.
The Ogino patent discloses a temporary curtain kit consisting of two elongated strips of stiffener material. The material has an adhesive coating on one or both sides thereof and a sheet of paper curtain material. The strips are attachable to the curtain material with at least one of the strips being attachable to both the curtain material and a housing wall.